


城堡，面具与骑士

by AnnLin



Series: 辞镜 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 傻白甜, 童话au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 小天狼星王子与阿米莉亚公主的故事





	城堡，面具与骑士

【1】

很久很久以前，在一片遥远的大陆上有一个古老的王国，由布莱克家族统治。奥赖恩国王和沃尔布加王后膝下有两个儿子。小儿子雷古勒斯王子乖巧懂事，大儿子小天狼星王子虽然相貌出众，却是个不折不扣的捣蛋鬼。

十六岁那年，身为王位继承人的小天狼星王子依然冥顽不化，王后和国王愁眉不展。西格纳斯公爵在此时提议，王子已经到了该订婚的年纪了。何不在此时给王子定下婚事，说不定这会让他收敛性子。

很快，王后的书桌上就摆满了适婚女孩的画像和资料。

“简 普林斯？不行，普林斯家门第太低，怎么能和我家小天狼星门当户对。”

“纳西莎？西格纳斯家的西茜好是好，可是根本管不住小天狼星啊。”

挑来挑去，王后手中就剩下了一个名字。她拿着那个女孩的肖像找到正在自己和自己下棋的儿子。小天狼星看到王后过来，突然有了一种不好的预感。

王后将女孩的画像在书桌上展开，小天狼星脸上的表情从好奇变为失望。“她既然脸上带着面具还画什么肖像？”他奚落道。

“重要的是她是邻国最受宠爱的公主！”王后有些生气了。

“不是还有雷尔吗？他一向什么都听你的，”小天狼星捏起一个棋子，不再看画像上的邻国公主，“我对这个公主不感兴趣。”

“小天狼星 布莱克！”王后尖叫道，“你知道我为了给你挑一位合适的未婚妻花了多少心思吗？你将来是要继承王位的，你能不能有点责任心？”

小天狼星平生最厌烦的一件事就是王后的啰嗦和咆哮。他见到王后今日的架势心中居然有点惧怕。于是他含含糊糊半推半就地算是同意了这个人选。表面严厉的王后立刻欢欢喜喜地回到书房给邻国国王写信，希望促成儿子与阿米莉亚公主的婚事。

这天晚上，小天狼星王子看着母亲遗落在棋盘旁的画像，紧蹙眉头。他越想越觉得不对劲，联想起母亲离开时眼角的笑意，惊觉自己中了圈套。

在沉沉夜色的掩护下，小天狼星王子连夜逃出城堡。

 

【2】

很久很久以前，在古老的布莱克王国以东有一个富裕的小国，由博恩斯家族统治。弗里德里希国王和安娜王后膝下有二子一女。于是，小女儿阿米莉亚公主成为了一家人的掌上明珠。

阿米莉亚公主在很小的时候生了一场大病，数日高烧不退。王宫中的巫师对国王说，公主是遭受妒忌被贬落凡间的天使，上天不愿意让这么完美的人出现在人间，于是要把天使重新召回上帝身边。

安娜王后一听到巫师这么说，立刻哭晕过去。国王命令巫师一定要治好公主。阿米莉亚公主在喝了一周各种稀奇古怪的药水之后终于病情有所好转。王后激动地抓住巫师的袍子，恨不得把自己王冠上的宝石摘下来送给他。巫师却说，公主的美貌与才华必会遭人妒忌，在天上如此，在人间亦是如此。

巫师拿出一个银质面具，在上面施了魔法。面具将会一直伴随着公主长大。只有公主本人和她的爱人才能将面具摘下。但不管怎样，面具都不能在公主成年前摘下，否则会有厄运降临。

公主渐渐长大，她惊人的才华也逐渐显露。她精通典律，能将德高望重的大法官反驳得哑口无言，总能一眼看出复杂事物之间的关联；同时，她心思玲珑，从来不摆公主的架子，宫廷里上到国王王后下到扫地的仆人，都喜欢这位戴着面具的公主。

公主十五岁的时候，弗里德里希国王和安娜王后就开始给她物色未婚夫。与邻国的沃尔布加王后不同，他们并不拘泥于对方的身世，只希望女儿能获得一生的幸福。哥哥埃德加王子知道妹妹一直倾心勇敢的骑士莱姆斯。埃德加王子私下找到莱姆斯，希望他能娶自己的妹妹。

阿米莉亚躲在帘后偷听他们之间的对话。她小心翼翼地屏住呼吸，却控制不住自己的心跳。她真怕莱姆斯会因为她的心跳声发现她。

“我不会娶公主的，”莱姆斯坚定地说，“我已有心上人。我答允了她要与她共度一生。”

年轻的公主听到后，泪水从眼睛中淌下。她抿紧嘴唇，后来用手紧紧捂住嘴，不允许自己发出一点声音。她失魂落魄地走在回王宫的路上，听到路边的人在议论宫中的事。

“要我说，公主一定是个丑八怪，要不然为什么要一直带着面具呢？真不知道会是哪个倒霉蛋娶了公主。”

阿米莉亚公主听到后伤心欲绝。她真想摘下面具去质问莱姆斯他拒绝她是不是因为她的样貌。可她生来的骄傲和最后的理智不允许她这么做。她只能带着一颗破碎的心回到王宫。安娜王后将她叫到会客厅。

“尊敬的公主殿下，我是来自布莱克王国的使臣艾弗里，”艾弗里向她行了个礼，“我奉沃尔布加王后之命前来求娶公主。这是给贵国的书信。”

“兹事体大，我们还需慎重考虑。”安娜王后淡淡地说。

“能被沃尔布加王后看中实是公主殿下的好运，”那使臣看着阿米莉亚公主被面具挡住的半张脸，语气不善，“还望贵国珍惜。”

“你是不是想说，以我的长相实在是高攀小天狼星王子，”阿米莉亚公主站起来，一步步走下台阶，长长的裙摆拖在身后，“你其实不愿意来送这封信的对不对？”

“除非……您摘下面具。”使臣的声音像游蛇一样钻进公主的心中。

阿米莉亚忽略了王后的劝阻，她的手伸向面具，就要把它摘下了。

“阿米莉亚，不要！”埃德加王子突然出现。说时迟，那时快，艾弗里的剑从袖中抽出，直直刺向了王子的心脏。

埃德加王子倒在血泊之中。在这一刻，阿米莉亚一向从容冷静的心终于乱了。

“埃德加，埃德加，埃德加……”阿米莉亚公主不断念着哥哥的名字，眼睛失去了往日的光彩。

 

【3】

埃德加王子去世，宫廷出现了短暂的混乱。冒充使臣的刺客莱斯特兰奇趁乱逃走。布莱克王国重新派了老波特伯爵作为使臣，并送来重金作为补偿和安抚。

安娜王后重病不起，弗里德里希国王也悲伤欲绝。阿米莉亚多希望自己当时不要那么冲动，多希望埃德加当时没有冲上来保护自己，多希望死去的那个人是她。她心中十分清楚，对于王国来说埃德加一直比自己要重要得多，他一直是一名出色的王储。现在，王国唯一的男性继承人艾尔温只有十一岁。

阿米莉亚也十分清楚，此时最好的方法就是和布莱克王国联姻。至少她有很大的把握说服布莱克家族在艾尔温成年前不对博恩斯王国动手。

“你真的决定了吗？”已经年迈的弗里德里希国王问自己的女儿，丧子之痛让他更显苍老。

公主沉默着，不说话，似乎希望父亲把这沉默当做默认。

“米娅，你骗不了我，骗不了你的心，”国王说，“我不需要你牺牲自己的幸福来换取和平，这也不是埃德加希望看到的。”

泪水禁不住溢出阿米莉亚的双眼。“都是我，都是我害了埃德加……”

“不，你没有错。”

片刻的静默。

“我想去布莱克王国看看，”阿米莉亚在擦干眼泪后说，“我要去看看那片土地，看看那位传言中的小天狼星王子。”

三日后，阿米莉亚公主瞒住重病的安娜王后从王宫出发。她戴上面纱，遮住了脸上的面具。不知内情的国王派骑士莱姆斯护送公主。

只是谁也没有想到，莱姆斯和公主在两国交界处遭遇伏击。被剑砍伤的公主从山坡上滚下，落到了布莱克王国的地界。

一匹白马在主人的操控下急急停住。可真险，马蹄差一点就要踩在了昏迷不醒的阿米莉亚公主身上。

坐在马上的小天狼星王子惊讶地看着躺在地上的女孩。面具已在刚刚掉落。

 

【4】

阿米莉亚再次醒来已经是一天以后的事情了。她发现自己正在一座湖边的小木屋里。此时天色已暗，天空中下着小雨。她转过去头，发现有个人正背对着自己打水漂。

“请问——”阿米莉亚的声音戛然而止，原本揉眼睛的手僵住了——她的面具不见了！

“你终于醒了，”说话的人声音懒洋洋的，“喂，我说你捂着脸干什么？能看的我早就看了！”

阿米莉亚的呼吸变得急促。万一这个人是个坏蛋呢？她终于发现了过去十六年宫廷教育的缺失。可谁又能想到，原本到哪里都有人保护的公主此时是孤身一人？

“好了，看在你看上去比较养眼的份上，我就不和你计较了，”小天狼星大大咧咧地坐在她身边，“你家在哪里？我送你回去吧。”他好心提议道。

可阿米莉亚心里难受得厉害，一句话也说不出来。她想起了那个预言：无论如何，成年之前都不能把面具摘下，否则会有厄运降临……

“你怎么不说话？好歹我也算是你的救命恩人，”小天狼星有点不高兴了，“喂，你叫什么名字？”

“米娅，”阿米莉亚没有说出自己的全名，她把头埋在臂弯之间，“我的家人都叫我米娅。你呢？”

“我叫——”小天狼星犹豫了半秒，“我叫詹姆。”

“谢谢你救了我。你可以把我护送到格里莫吗？”

小天狼星心中产生了一种古怪的感觉。“你家在格里莫吗？”他试探道。

阿米莉亚抬起头。“我只是想去那里看看。我想去看看格里莫的城堡……还有小天狼星王子。”

“你对他很感兴趣？”小天狼星挑起了眉毛。

“是的，”年轻的公主点头，面容严肃，“我对他很感兴趣。”

小天狼星盯着阿米莉亚面无表情的脸，心中突然生出一种挫败感。“你以为你这么说我就信吗？”他扭过头，看向远处的群山。

“小天狼星王子在外声名不佳，多受诟病。外界多言其不学无术荒谬可笑。看起来他唯一的优点就是生了一副好皮囊。但是——”阿米莉亚挑起唇角，露出一抹极淡的笑容。

“——只要你肯多下一番功夫调查他之前的事迹再稍加思考，就会发现他绝不是传言中的样子。我心中的小天狼星王子有情有义，能为朋友赴汤蹈火。他向往自由，不喜欢被人摆布。他勇敢无畏，是一名真正的骑士。”

在这一刻，有淡淡的夕阳洒在阿米莉亚的脸上；在这一刻，小天狼星的心中有了一种异样的感觉。他产生了一种想把面前的女孩带回城堡再把那位素未谋面的邻国公主踹走的冲动。

“你，你其实还不知道他长什么样子对不对？”

阿米莉亚摇头。“画师当然都是捡着好的画，画像能看出来什么？而且，告诉你一个秘密，”她将声音压低，“我也是看脸的。”

“所以你故意没看他的画像？”小天狼星惊奇地问道。阿米莉亚略带得意地点头。

“可是你究竟是怎么推断出来的？我是说你是怎么知道小天狼星王子有情有义……”他有点不好意思继续说下去了。

“很简单啊。每次他和波特伯爵的儿子出去玩都会闯祸。波特一点事也没有，王子每次都被王后关禁闭，但王子还是和波特形影不离。这只能说明，王子一个人把事都担下了。”

小天狼星在心中默默点头，有一种遇到知己的感觉。

“听说布莱克王国的使臣刚刚出发，王子就生了重病。直觉告诉我这八成是假的。王子应该是逃婚离家出走了。所以他喜欢自由不喜欢被人摆布。”

“谁逃婚了？婚还没订下来呢？”小天狼星生气地说，但又忍不住想听她分析更多，“那下一条呢？”

“啊，这个我就不好和你说了。这涉及到我一个朋友的隐私。”阿米莉亚说，心中再次想起了莱姆斯。不知为何，此时她的心已不再痛了。

“那你觉得我和那名王子比起来怎么样？”

“我觉得他最多也就长成你这样，不能更好看了，”阿米莉亚歪头端详着这张有点泛红的脸，“其他的嘛，我还说不好。”

“你知道你看起来像什么吗？”小天狼星说，捡起身旁最后一块石头直接扔进了湖里，“你像是一只小獾，看似老实，其实狡黠得很。”

阿米莉亚呆住了。曾经也有人这么说过她——那是在夏日傍晚的花园里，将她的长发摸乱的埃德加……

“嘿，你哭什么？难道是被我的体贴感动到了吗？”小天狼星适时地递上一块干净的手帕。

“你就不能安静一会吗？”阿米莉亚低声说着，结接过手帕擦擦眼睛，“你不说话的时候还挺好看的。”

傍晚的湖水，微微荡漾。

 

【5】

互相隐瞒身份的小天狼星和阿米莉亚决定先到附近的镇子上。两人心思各异，但偏偏表面上都风轻云淡，谈笑风生。

阿米莉亚和小天狼星共骑一匹马，走在林间的小路上。阳光透过枝叶的缝隙稀疏地落下。

“所以你还有个兄弟？”阿米莉亚脸上的面纱遮住了她好奇的表情。

“是啊，”小天狼星有点苦恼，“他是个好孩子。你也有兄弟姐妹吗？”

阿米莉亚不太想回答这个问题。正巧，在这时有一个熟悉的身影闯入了她的视线。

“莱姆斯！终于找到你了！你没事吧？”

“我一切都好，Prin——”

小天狼星和阿米莉亚同时向他使眼色。莱姆斯识趣地闭了嘴。

三个人很快达成了共识：小天狼星和莱姆斯是以前外出游历时认识的朋友，而阿米莉亚则是莱姆斯远房亲戚家的孩子。常年生活在乡下的阿米莉亚想要去见识见识布莱克王国的国都格里莫，于是由身手敏捷的莱姆斯陪伴；而小天狼星则又是要出门游历。

阿米莉亚依然和小天狼星骑一匹马。之前她提议她自己骑一匹马，让小天狼星和莱姆斯骑一匹。这个提议被两人瞬间否决了。这让阿米莉亚有点不开心。

三人在邓布利多大公的领地霍格莫德镇分别。

“走吧，公主。”骑士莱姆斯低声说，将找回的面具递给阿米莉亚。

阿米莉亚公主站在路旁，被过往马车扬起的尘沙模糊了那个逐渐远去的背影。她目送着那人离去，直至他的身影消失在夕阳之中。

“走吧。”年轻的公主收回目光，接过面具重新戴上。她骑上马，头依然高昂。

 

【6】

婚期被订在来年的三月。半年的时间可以很长，也可以很短。它长到小天狼星思念那位叫米娅的姑娘几乎要挠破了墙上的挂毯，它短到阿米莉亚从未想到去看一看那位小天狼星王子的画像。

三月十八日，阿米莉亚 索菲 夏洛特公主抵达格里莫。公主始终戴着遮住半张脸的面具，隔绝了外界窥探的目光。

可婚礼并没有如期举行。小天狼星王子突然失踪。他究竟去了哪里？

王子找到了护送公主的骑士莱姆斯，请求他告诉自己那位名叫“米娅”的女孩的下落。他的声音充满痛苦与思念。可是莱姆斯不能违背自己效忠王室立下的牢不可破的誓言，不能违背公主的命令。他只能尽力安抚着自己的好友。

王子被侍卫找到后精神恍惚。他生了一场大病，凶狠地下令不允许公主来看望他。

心急如焚的莱姆斯将一幅王子的画像带给阿米莉亚公主。“请您看看它吧。”他几近哀求着说。

公主低笑着转头。“如果你见过那最好的，那么其他人还重要吗？”她说，目光似乎落在了很远很远的地方。在那里，暮色映衬着湖水，有一个为她递上手帕的男孩。

很快，公主也病了。

 

【7】

三月末，阿米莉亚在侍女莉莉的搀扶下在花园中透气。莉莉是名漂亮的红发姑娘，为了躲避某人的追求自愿来给未来的王妃做侍女。

此时的阿米莉亚和莉莉已经成了无话不说的好友。

“你真的不喜欢他吗？”阿米莉亚看着莉莉，“那你直接和他说不就好了，为什么还要躲到城堡里？”

莉莉看上去有点苦恼。“哎，也不是不喜欢——不，我的意思是，我不想伤害他的一番好意，”面对阿米莉亚意味深长的目光，莉莉脸红了，“好了其实我并不讨厌詹姆……”

“詹姆？”

莉莉诧异地看着阿米莉亚。“是啊，他叫詹姆……怎么了，米娅？”

这是个很常见的名字，阿米莉亚对自己说，重名并没有什么奇怪的。没有什么奇怪的，阿米莉亚……

“刚才说到哪了？”阿米莉亚问，有些心不在焉。

“他过来了！快，米娅，帮我挡一挡！”莉莉躲在了阿米莉亚身后。

这下，阿米莉亚看到了走过来的两个人，她的心浸泡在惊喜与苦涩之中。“詹姆”和一个头发乱蓬蓬的男孩走在花园的小径上，看到阿米莉亚立刻不说话了。

“公主殿下。”鸟窝头的男孩向她行了个礼。“詹姆”站在原地没动，看着阿米莉亚的目光里带着厌恶。

“你为什么在这里？”“你怎么在这？”

两人同时问道。不同的是，阿米莉亚的声音微微颤抖，泄露了她的情绪。

“我们此前并未见过，公主殿下，”小天狼星说，“请回吧。”

“不。我们见过！你曾经救过我，就在湖边，你告诉我你叫詹姆……但是现在一切都过去了。我马上就要嫁给小天狼星王子，请允许我向你做最后的告别——”

“等等，你就是那个米娅？”鸟窝头的詹姆打断她，又转向身边的好友，“可你为什么要说你叫詹姆？”他不满地说。

小天狼星已经震惊得说不出来话了。他一步步走近阿米莉亚，巨大的喜悦排山倒海般一阵阵向他涌来。他坚信，在这一刻他一定是世界上最幸福的人。

“米娅，是我，”他声音略哑，抚上阿米莉亚脸上的面具，“很抱歉，真的很抱歉。”他的手伸向面具的边缘。

“不——不可以摘下来——”

“——王子殿下。”莉莉终觉不妥，在此时站出来向小天狼星行了个礼。她立刻被詹姆拉到了身边。震惊几乎使阿米莉亚忘记了时间的存在。她站在原地，一动不动。

“不用怕，我会一直在你身边，”小天狼星说着摘下了阿米莉亚脸上的面具，终于见到了那张让他日夜思念的面庞，“只有死亡才能将我们分离。而在那之前，我们还有很长的路要走。”

从此以后，王子和公主幸福地生活在一起，连同他们身边所有的人。

——The End——

 

注：  
在布莱克王国，女子十六岁即为成年。


End file.
